The present invention relates to a method of shifting gears in a vehicle automatic transmission in which the gears are shifted according to at least first and second different control modes.
A method for shifting gears in a vehicle having automatic transmission has been proposed, in which the gears may be changed either according to a "SPORT" mode or a so-called "ECONOMY" mode. In the SPORT mode the gears are shifted so as to give good acceleration. In the ECONOMY mode, the gears are shifted so as to give more economical fuel consumption. The vehicle is provided with a manually operable switch for changing over from one mode to the other, and located on the dashboard, for example. The driver can select a particular driving mode according to his or her requirements.
While this system has been successful to some extent, it is inconvenient in that the driver must operate the switch in order to change from one mode to the other. In a vehicle having automatic transmission it is desirable for the minimum action on the part of the driver to be required.